Lemons of Neighborville
by SageDK97
Summary: See what the Plants and Zombies do when they are not in battle.
1. Chapter 1: DisclaimerPrologue

(Disclaimer/Prologue) I do not own Plant's Vs Zombies or the characters in these stories, PvZ is owned by Electronic Arts. Mature content! if you are a kid LEAVE NOW!

* * *

The Plants and Zombies have been fighting for many years and nobody does not think what they do on their time off and social and dating life. These stories shows how they... get it on and deal with their sex lifes.

Whether a Plant fucks a plant, a zombie fucks a zombie, or... a plant or a zombie fuck eachother. Its still all the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Electrifying Action

(During a battle for the rocket ship lighthouse in Goopy Gully)

The zombies were protecting the light house rocket ship from the plants so Zomboss can launch it into space. One of the Zombies was Electric Slide. She is new to being a female zombie fighter, other than that, She wanted to bring back disco.

Electric Slide: Come on guys! Defend the rocket. I do NOT want to get yelled at Zomboss.

Electric Slide loved to throw plants off the side with the funky bouncer and escape when she's hurt really bad with outta fight, needless she loved her abilities and powers.

The battle raged on. Out of the corner of her eye was a very handsome zombie doing a rocket ride on a group of Acorns and Nightcaps. The Zombies name was: 80s action hero.

Electric Slide had a weird feeling in her undead heart that she never felt before, both do admire each other, but never had the chance to talk to each other, her friends had dates but she never got the chance, she had a nervous feeling that the date would make fun of her afro.

Electric Slide: One and a half minutes guys. Lets go!

Out of nowhere a Peashooter snuck around the right and chili beaned half of her entire team, but she survived and was ready to avenge her allies.

Electric Slide: YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! I will rip off your peapod dick off and feed it to you. BRING IT ON!

Peashooter: For Crazy Dave!!!

The two fought but ES was losing bad and her outta fight was on cooldown. The Peashooter pinned her down to the ground, she knew she was going to die.

Peashooter: Any last words?

Electric Slide: Fuck you...

Peashooter: Typical undead Zombie tal-OW!

Peashooter got shot by three tiny arrows and turn around to see 80s action hero with a HUGE can't missile launcher.

80s hero: Hello! Ever had the taste of rockets?

Peashooter: Wha?

80s Action hero fired the can't missiles and blew Peashooter to smithereens. Plant guts and green matter was in that spot.

Electric Slide was on the ground trying to get back up, until 80s hero reached his hand out.

80s hero: Need help up, beautiful? It's hard to get up on roller skates anyway.

80s hero up close was the most handsomest sight she seen, the hair, the eyes, the voice, he had a VERY beautiful voice.

80s hero: Ma'am?

ES: Ohhh! Sorry. I thought I was going to die to that Peashooter.

80s hero: All to save a pretty zombie like you.

Electric Slide blushed, she never had compliments from other zombies, all they wanted was brains and brains.

Electric Slide grabbed his hand and got back up her feet. She looked at the launch time, 40 seconds are left to go.

Electric Slide: Thank you.

80s hero: No problem. I hate to see female zombies die. LOOK OUT A CHOMPER!

80s hero shot his bow blaster at the chomper, but the chomper was running at them FAST!

Chomper: (angry growl) Sweaty Zombie feet! MMMMM!!!

Electric Slide had to save him. She tossed her funky bouncer and the Chomper was carried off the edge and fell into the water was vanquished.

Chomper: RRRRRAAAAAAUUGH

80s hero: No girl zombie ever saved me. Thank you.

Electric Slide: I am returning the favor. Chompers are nasty.

80s hero: I like you. After this. Want to go out?

Electric Slides zombie heart skipped a beat after he said that and replied "yes!"

80s hero: Uno Taco at 7 o'clock.

Zomboss on speaker: Rocket launch in... 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

The lighthouse rocket ship launched into space and the zombies were cheering.

* * *

(**_Later_**)

Electric Slide was ecstatic for a date with a handsome zombie.

Space Cadet: Hello? Electric Slide? You there?

Electric Slide: Ahh! Space Cadet! What do you need?

Electric Slide and Space Cadet have been good friends since they joined the Z-army.

Space Cadet: I was checking on you. Im just surprised the 80s action hero asked you out.

Electric Slide: He saved me from a Peashooter, and I saved him from a Chomper. He was very surprised I saved him, usually he saves the girl.

Space Cadet: Your lucky.

Electric Slide got finished with looking her best.

Electric Slide: How do I look?

Space Cadet: Like a sleeping curled up yeti imp

Electric Slide: Thanks!

Space Cadet: No problem! Have a good date, Slidey!

Electric Slide went to the Uno Taco and found 80s hero in a booth for two.

80s hero: Hello there! Beautiful!

Electric Slide: Hey!

Electric Slide sat in the booth and a Conehead zombie waiter came to take their order.

Conehead waiter: Helo welcom too Un o Tako! Wut wood U lake too oar durr.

Both zombies looked at the menu which only had one taco.

80s hero: Ill take the Uno taco with brains.

Electric Slide: I will have a brains Uno taco as well.

Conehead waiter: Tank U! Thuh zhef iz un Imp. But he haz mean tako macking skilz.

The Conehead waiter went to the kitchen to give the imp chef the order.

80s hero: Why do you always stare at me when we are getting ready for a battle?

Electric Slide was worried about the answer she was going to say, but she did not want to lie to the handsome zombie.

Electric Slide: You are different from the other zombies. You are unique with explosives.

80s hero: Ohh. Thank you! It was hard to be where I am. The muscles, the training, the one-liners. Zomboss academy training really pays off.

Electric Slide: I heard its super hard to get in there.

80s hero: It is. How did you do your training?

Electric Slide: Training? Pah! A disco zombie teaches all who want to be groovy. His voice is so annoying, its like a Sunflower shot at his balls over and over a thousand times.

80s hero: I knew I was not the only one who thought his undead balls did not drop.

both the zombies laughed and asked more questions about themselves to each other.

Electric Slide: So... How do you not let zombie girls chase you?

80s hero: I use my voice and my looks. Makes em faint.

Electric Slide: I see. All the other zombies do is eyeball me.

80s hero: Why?

Electric Slide: I think my afro... or the idea of a female zombie fighting. I just ignore them.

80s hero: Hey. You be you. I think you are perfect.

Electric Slide blushed and 80s hero noticed it.

80s hero: Your cute when you blush.

Electric Slide had no way to react to his words than to kiss him. To 80s hero was... very shocking (literally)

80s hero: Wow! You did not tell me about your lips being electric as well

The Conehead waiter came back with the tacos.

Conehead waiter: Hear ur takos. Hav a wundurfol dee.

80s hero and Electric Slide: Thank you!

Both of the zombies dug in their greasy brain tacos and paid for their meal and left a 25 zombuck tip.

Electric Slide: Thank you for the date. I was happy to find you.

80s hero: No problem. I am happy I'm not Chomper poop.

Both of them laughed the event.

Electric Slide: Want to come over to my place?

80s hero: I have never been asked that by a girl zombie. But yes! I would love to go!

Both zombies went to Electric Slides and Space Cadets shared house.

Inside the house was split in two. One side was disco themed, the other space themed.

80s hero: Wow. Nice place.

Electric Slide: My friend is not here. So... We have the place all to ourselves.

Both zombies went to the bedroom and sat on the disco themed bed and made out.

**(LEMON WARNING)**

80s hero grabbed ES on the shoulders and head and pulled her in a very deep passionate kiss. Electric Slide never went this far into dating.

Electric Slide: Wait...

80s hero: Something wrong?

Electric Slide: I never... What do you call the Plant version of this? Pollinate?

80s hero was surprised that she was a virgin zombie.

80s hero: Ohhh. Its okay. all zombies do it. Do you want me to go first?

Electric Slide: Yes...

80s hero took off his jacket and shirt, showing his undead rock hard abs. He then later took off his pants and single shoe. The only thing left was his dirty missile underwear.

80s hero: You want to go next? It's ok. I can wait.

Electric Slide shyfully agreed and slowly took off her roller skate boots and purple jacket with her electric backpack off, then later took off her electric visor glasses and pants and pink shirt off. She only had a disco bra and panties on.

80s hero: You... are... gorgeous!

Electric Slide blushed again.

80s hero: You want me to be naked first?

Electric Slide: No. I'll go.

80s: Whatever you want.

Electric Slide took off her bra and panties to show her nude body to 80s action hero. Electric Slides boobs and vagina were still good for zombie standards.

80s hero: Are you ready?

Electric Slide: Yes.

80s hero took off his underwear and his dick was hard.

Electric Slide bent over and sucked his dick, which made the 80s action hero moan.

80s hero: Ooohh! Your lips are smooth like a zombie foot soldier's dance.

Electric Slide continued bobbing her head to his zombie meat, the pace getting faster and faster. Until he had to (wal)nut.

80s hero: ELECTRIC SLIDE! I'M CUMMING! AAAAHHH!!!

80s hero nutted into her mouth. Electric Slide got a half mouth full of zombie nut.

80s hero: OH SHIT. I am so sorry. I could not hold it.

Electric Slide hushed 80s hero and hugged him.

80s hero: Your not mad?

Electric Slide: No. I had it "coming" to me. As I said, I am new to this.

80s hero: Want to do it the normal way?

Electric Slide: Yes.

80s hero layed himself on the bed and Electric Slide climbed on top of him.

80s hero: You ready? Because I am going to take your virginity.

Electric Slide: Yes.

80s hero: I have a secret to tell you before we do this.

Electric Slide: Hmm?

80s hero: Im a virgin too...

Electric Slide: Take me...

80s hero lowered ES on his zombie cock and popped her undead cherry. The blood did not stop them.

Electric Slide: (moaning) Oooohh... Ouch.

80s hero: Sorry.

Both zombies were picking up the pace and their hands were going everywhere.

80s hero: Your tits and ass are so soft like a Rose's head.

Electric Slide: Hero... I'm cumming.

80s hero: I am too. I love you, Electric Slide.

Electric Slide: I love you, Action hero.

Both zombies: AAAAAHHHHH!!!

80s hero climaxed into Electric Slides wet zombie pussy and both were super tired after a very long night.

Electric Slide: Goodnight, My action 80s hunk.

80s hero: Goodnight, My electric disco beauty.

**(In another room)**

Space Cadet: She finally done it! I'm so happy for her! What do you say boy?

Zasa drone: "rolls single eye"

Space Cadet: Hey! Maybe one day you will find a beautiful female zombot.

Zasa drone: "angry whirrs and beeps"

Space Cadet: Okay Grumpy Stumpy. Bet me slapping you made you angry.

Zasa drone: "nod"

Space Cadet: Thats explainable.

**The end of this chapter**

* * *

_So what do you guys think for my first BFN fic? Follow me on Twitter @SageDk97_

_This fic wouldn't be possible for @agentpollen_


	3. Chapter 3: The Curious Purple Carnivore

**(The entire chapter is a LEMON)**

**(Town Center in Neighborville)**

The scared human residents in Neighborville hid in their houses, hoping that the plants would get rid of the zombie problem. The zombies were still too stupid to not figure out how to open doors yet by turning the knob.

Among the zombies were an All-Star and an Engineer, they been best friends ever since the first Garden Warfare. They always hung out, ate brains, and had naughty, dirty, disgusting plans with the female plants.

All-star: Hey Zage. Wanna find some female plant pussy to drain our Gargantuar-sized zombie loads into?

Engineer: You know it Zsycho! Im itching to find a Rose. Its something about their bodies and their overall appearance.

All-star: You know Roses have thorns all over their body right.

Engineer: I know... But think about the soft petal pussy.

All-star: Mmm. I see. Maybe after this. I have a plan.

Engineer: What is it?

All-star: You'll see. It will get us delicious brains.

Engineer: Let's fuck some bitch plant puss buddy!

Both zombies wondered the streets and only found Corn, Snapdragons, Peashooters, and citrons. No girl plants at all.

Zage: Damn... I was hoping for some plant puss.

Zsycho: (sigh) Might as well kill these male pla-LOOK OUT!

A Chomper appeared out of nowhere and engaged the zombie friends. Both were running until they hit a dead end (literally) and scared for their undead lives.

Chomper: RRRRAAAAAUGGH!!!

Zage: We are going to die. Goodbye Zsycho. You will always be my zom-bro. I cant believe I did not fuck a Rose.

Zsycho: Goodbye Zage. All to fuck plant bitches. Im getting a weird hard-on thinking about it.

Zage: Me as well. We died with boners. DAMN IT.

The Chomper stopped and sniff the zombies faces and sniffed downwards to their pants. Then noticed their boners.

Chomper: What? Zombies with hard-ons? Im... feeling... weird. I want to taste those zom-dongs.

Zage: Hey Zsycho...

Zsycho: Yes Zage?

Zage: This Chomper is female...

Zsycho: How do you know?

Zage: Male Chompers are purple and have thicker leaves and vines. Females are lighter pink and have rounder leaves, like Chompzilla, but smaller.

The Chomperette bit their pants and ripped them off. The Chomper licked her lips and choose who to suck.

Chomper: Athlete or thicc dick? I like the taste of sweat. So... the All-stars looks sweaty.

Zsycho: Uh oh.

The Chomper spat a spikeweed at Zage and went to town on Zsycho. He was both terrified and enjoying it.

Zage: Ahh! OUCH! Do I have to watch? Please don't kill him.

Chomper: You are next... Enjoy the show.

Zsycho: Oooohhh... YEAH!

The Chomper wrapped her long tongue around the zombies green sausage and bobbed her head to have it deep in her purple throat-hole.

Zsycho: Never thought I would get head from a Chomper before I die.

Zage: Are you enjoying that?

Zsycho: Fuck yes dude! They don't have big mouths for giving head and eating us for a reason.

Zage: I want to... have a turn. Hey Ms. Chomper, When am I going get some?

Chomper: When I get "seed".

Zage: Damn it. This could take a very long time.

The Chomper continued sucking Zsychos dick until he needed to nut.

Zsycho: IM CUMMING!!!

Chomper: Give me it all!!!

Zsycho blew a load the size of Superbrainz into the Chompers mouth, she positively swallowed it and turned her head to Zage.

Chomper: Stay here All-star. I'm going for your friend.

Zsycho: Please don't hurt him.

Chomper: Do not worry. I always wondered what a zombie Engineer's sausage looks like.

Zage: Ill do anything... Just please don't bite my dick off.

The Chomper spat a spikeweed at Zsycho and held him in place.

Zsycho: OUCH! I see what you mean by this hurts.

Chomper: QUIET!!! I am going to drain your friend.

Zsycho: Sorry...

Chomper: Ready fat boy?

Zage: Mmm... Yes.

The Chomper pulled down his pants and wrapped her long tongue around his surprisingly girthy dick. Zage moaned to the soft tongue playing with his big zombie cock.

Zage: Oohhhh! Chompers do the best blowjobs. You were right!

Zsycho: Hey! The bigger the mouth, the sloppier the blowjob.

Chomper: Give me your "seeds" NOW fat boy.

Zage climaxed a Z-mech sized load into the hungry Chompers mouth and she swallowed every morsel. The Chomper wanted more zombie nut.

Chomper: MORE! MORE! MORE!

Zsycho got out of his spikeweed trap and negotiated with the sex hungry Chomper.

Zsycho: Hey! If we give you enough of our zombie jizz. Will you let us live?

Chomper: YES! FUCK ME ZOMBIES! FUCK ME NOW!!!

Zage: She changed from curious Chomper to sex-hungry Chomper. Lets give her a Gargantuar-sized load buddy.

Zsycho: Best damn idea you ever thought of Zage!

The zombies tackled the lustful Chomper and penetrated both of her wet root holes.

Zsycho: Zage... Why are you fucking her ass?

Zage: Im... curious... about the other hole... got a problem?

Zsycho: No... Just... its... kinda gross.

Zage: Said the guy who stuck his face mid-fight in Blight-caps enormous mushroom rack.

Zsycho: Hey! Who wouldn't want to do that?

Chomper: QUIET! DON'T CUM IN MY HOLES. CUM IN MY GIANT PURPLE MOUTH!

The zombies were very close to climaxing. They followed the Chompers need and blasted their Zombot 9000 sized load in the Chompers mouth. She passed out due to all the sex. Zage and Zsycho quietly left and returned to their hangout area near the well with the weird guy stuck deep in it.

Zage: I thought that Chomper would kill us, not suck us... BUT FUCK, it was so good.

Zsycho: Hey. At least we fucked super wet plant pussy!

Zage: Yeah... So uh... What was your plan about getting brains?

Zsycho: AHHH! I LITERALLY ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Thank you for reminding me about that. Follow me Zage.

Zage: Alright buddy...

Zage and Zsycho went to the out of shape humans house and knocked on the door.

Oosh: What? Zombies? Im safe in my house. No brains for you! Im exercising. Go away!

Zsycho: Think again you stupid ass motherfucker.

Zsycho tackled the door down and surprised Zage, that he dropped his weapon.

Zsycho: Zage, throw your bullhorn swarm to stun him.

Zage: ...

Zsycho: Zage?

Zage: Ooh crap. I'm sorry. You destroying the door froze me. Bullhorn swarm! HEEYAH!

Zage threw the megaphone in and stunned the human where he couldn't run.

Oosh: Ooooohhhh. What? How? I thought zombies were the dumbest things ever.

Zsycho: Not these two, you dumbass!

Zage: Damn right!

Oosh: AHHH! DONT EAT MY BRAINS PLEASE!

Zsycho and Zage lunged at the human and destroyed his scalp and ate his tasty brain. Both zombies were happy so much happened in a single day.

Zage: That was so delicious!

Zsycho: Sure was! Survived a Chomper, fucked her, ate tasty brains! What else would made this day better?

Zage: Me fucking a Rose...

Zsycho: Maybe one day buddy.

Both zombies high-fived each other and returned back to Zomboss factory in Giddy park.

**The end of this chapter**

* * *

_Another chapter done! You might be thinking, Female Chomper how? BFN says your character can be female with certain cosmetics. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Follow me on Twitter! @SageDk97._

_This chapter would not be possible without my best friend Psychonide! You can follow him on Twitter as well! @Psychonide1_


	4. Chapter 4: Peas, Sun, and Pollen

**(At Dave manor at Giddy Park)**

The plants were hanging out with their friends and ready for any zombie attack when called by their Crazy leader: Dave.

Among the plant fighters was Peashooter and Sunflower, they been boyfriend and girlfriend for a very long time, they have known each other since they were sprouts. Both plants got back after a Mount Steep cheese mines zombie attack.

Peashooter: That was a close one Sunny.

Sunflower: If it weren't for my healing. We would all be dead.

Peashooter: I love you, babe

Sunflower: I love you too, my sweet pea.

In the distance, Peashooter heard his good friend Snapdragon call his name.

Peashooter: I gotta go see what Snapdragon needs. I will see ya later Sunflower.

Sunflower kissed and waved goodbye to Peashooter. Peashooter wanted to be forever with Sunflower. Sadly he did not have the pods to tell her.

Peashooter: Hey snappie! How's it going?

Snapdragon: See ya hanging out with ya girl. You must love her a lot right?

Peashooter: Yes! I want to be with her as peas in a pod. We known each other since we were little sprouts.

Snapdragon: Hey maybe one day. You will pollinate her leafy vagina with your pea pod cock.

Peashooter: Really Snapdragon? Thats the support you can do?

Snapdragon: Yup! Happy to give you all the support I can!

Peashooter: Says the guy who was literally born in a pot, until he stood up to Crazy Dave to be a frontline fighter.

Snapdragon: Hey. Someone had to say something to him. He was running out of plants.

Both the plants rambled about their lives about fighting the most strongest zombies.

Snapdragon: How did you and Sunflower become a couple?

Peashooter: I saved her from two zombies that were about to rape her, a ugly fat Engineer and his stupid All-star friend who always says "aww yeah" I hate it. You were in a pot during this time. Wanna hear my story?

Snapdragon: I guess... I heard that the first Garden Warfare was CRAZY.

Peashooter: It all happened in Wall-nut hills...

(Sunflowers perspective)

Sunflower was at the overlook of Giddy park with her old best friend, Cactus.

Sunflower: Hey Cactus! What zombies are at the Zombie HQ?

Cactus: Hey Sunflower! Just TV heads leaving. I see two hero zombies talking to each other.

Sunflower: What heroes?

Cactus: A fat Engineer and a sweaty All-star.

Sunflower: Oh no...

Cactus: What?

Sunflower: I know these two zombies. They are disgusting. Peashooter saved me from them. I was about to get raped by the both of them.

Cactus: Thats horrible... I bet he did that for your protection. Y'all known each other since y'all were sprouts right?

Sunflower: Yes! Want to hear my story?

Cactus: Yes. I want to hear how your sweet pea handle with them.

Sunflower: It was at the second house at Wall-nut hills...

(**GW1 ****Flashback**)

Peashooter: Come on! Come on! They captured one point. I don't want them to capture this point.

Peashooter attacked any zombie he saw. A Chomper was scaring them off. Cactus was sniping at long range. Dave was sending cherry strikes to any zombie who were camping.

Peashooter: Wait... Wheres Sunflower???

Sunflower was distracted by a lone Centurion zombie far from the garden.

Sunflower: Die will you.

Centurion: Mmm! Roasted Sunflower seeds!

Sunflower ignored the insult and vanquished the zombie. She laughed at the zombies corpse.

Sunflower: Take that! Feel the solar power of sunshine. HAHA!

Out of nowhere, a megaphone was thrown at her location.

Sunflower: (dazed) Ooohhhh? What? Where?

An Engineer and a All-star came from around a houses corner and fired upon her.

All-star: LETS FUCK HER IN THE PUSSY!!!

Engineer: Bwahahahaha! Sunflower pussy! My favorite.

Sunflower snapped out of being stunned, but it the zombie engineer knocked her down on the ground, she knew she made the mistake of leaving the point.

Engineer: Hope you like a thick zombie dick in your root ass!

Both zombies were creeping close to Sunflower and pulling their pants down. Sunflower closed her eyes and cried softly.

All-star: You were right! It is so leafy! Too bad im going to destroy it with my sporty dick.

Out of nowhere a pea was shot at the Engineer.

Engineer: OW!

All-star: What? Where?

Peashooter: (yelling) leave my best friend alone!

Peashooter threw a chili bean bomb at them and both the zombies ran away in fear.

Engineer: Ahhhhh! I will rip your pea pod cock and feed it to you if we ever see each other again.

All-star: RUN DUDE! RUN!

Peashooter ran to Sunflower and picked her up.

Peashooter: Sunflower, are you okay? Did those ugly nasty zombies hurt you?

Sunflower did not say a word and kissed Peashooter square on his funnel shaped mouth.

Peashooter: Whoa!

Sunflower: I did not know how to react. Im sorry for leaving the garden behind.

Peashooter: Its all right. Would you like to be my girlfriend Sunflower?

Sunflower squeaked when she heard the words come out of his mouth and hugged him.

Peashooter: So its a yes...

(**End of flashback**)

Snapdragon: Did yall "mate"?

Peashooter: Why do you have to be so inappropriate?

Snapdragon: So no?

Peashooter: NO!

Snapdragon: Darn...

(Sunflowers perspective)

Cactus: Ohh my... Sunflower... I'm so sorry.

Sunflower: You don't have to apologize. Peashooter cares about his entire team.

Cactus: I am hoping y'all have a bright, sunshine future.

Sunflower: Thanks Cactus! Your the best!

Sunflower felt her apple phone going off. Dave wanted her and a group of plants for a breifing.

(Peashooters perspective)

Peashooter: Dave is calling me. I have to go.

Snapdragon: Bye Peashooter! Hope you pollinate Sunflower!

Peashooter ignored him and went inside Dave manor.

(In the breifing room)

Dave sat at a table and told the plants about a defense patrol at Town Center in Neighborville.

Dave: The zombies will come from anywhere. Keep your green eyes peeled like a banana! I wish you the best my little sprouts! We are going to get CRAZY tomorrow when we win!

Dave showed the plants the routes of 6 groups of 2. Each in Town Centers areas.

Peashooter saw that Sunflower was in his group. He felt happy he was paired up with his girlfriend. He will show his love to her when the time comes.

Dave: I want all of y'all to get some sleep. Its the worst when your tired. You become like a zombie, or me when I dont get any of my favorite tacos.

The all the plants left the room and went to their rooms beds.

(night time)

Peashooter was sleeping fine until he had a "wet" dream about Sunflower.

Peashooter: Ohhh. Sunflower. Keep sucking my pea pod cock.

Peashooter realized what he said and woke up.

Peashooter: No... No. I cant go that far...

Peashooter saw that his green special pea pod was hard and he saw that pollen was under his sheets.

Peashooter: Shit... I should put these in the washer tomorrow.

(Sunflowers perspective)

Sunflower could not sleep. She went to the giant piano room and looked at the piano.

Sunflower: Does anybody even use this thing? I guess Dave has it if plants get bored.

Sunflower looked around the room and sat and thought about Peashooter.

Sunflower: (sigh) Peashooter... I want to be you forever. You don't know my true love for you.

Sunflower then thought naughty of Peashooter and lowered one her green stem arms and started rubbing her leafy vagina.

Sunflower: Ohh... Peashooter... Pollinate my little flower pussy. I want your pea pollen in me...

Sunflower kept rubbing until a clear green gooey liquid was on the floor.

Sunflower: OHH SHIT! I better clean this up...

Sunflower cleaned the goop up and went to her bed hoping no one finds the goop.

Sunflower: I should check on that tomorrow to see if it does not stain.

(The next morning)

Dave got his flying RV ready and called all the assigned plants on his master apple phone.

(Peashooters perspective)

Peashooter got Daves call and went to go get Sunflower. Sunflower was gone. He knew that she always gets up a little early cause the sun is powerful at 10 in the morning. He headed outside and joined the group of plants waiting for Dave to give them their plan.

Peashooter: Wheres Sunflower?

Oak: URGH...

Peashooter: Okay. Sorry.

Acorn: He says "I don't know".

Peashooter: You can speak Oak? Trees always grunt.

Acorn: Yup! It takes time to speak it, but it is all worth it in the end.

Dave got up and spoke into the flower microphone.

Dave: Hello my botanical knights! Ready to defend Neighborville?

The plants cheered and Dave noticed that someone was missing in the crowd: Sunflower.

Dave: Where is Sunflower?

All the plants shrugged and a voice came out in the giant piano room.

Sunflower: Im right here.

Dave: Where were you? I was about to leave you? If I did, the zombies would have one group finished by then.

Sunflower: Sorry Dave. What did I miss?

Dave: Nothing really. Just me getting talking to words on paper that I wrote... But the words are a CRAZY picture of me as a monster taco destroying a Z-tech factory!!!

Dave grouped his plants and drove them to Town center.

Sunflower: I guess we are partners, my sweet pea.

Peashooter's head was filled about last night, that he did not even spoke back to Sunflower.

Sunflower: Peashooter?

Peashooter: What? Oh! Sorry Sunflower. I was thinking about last night.

Sunflower: Yes? About it?

Peashooter: Have you had a weird dream?

Sunflower: I've had many weird dreams.

Peashooter: I guess I had a very wild one. I'll tell you later...

Sunflower acted like she did not know what Peashooter was talking about. She knew he had a wet dream about her and wanted to show her real feelings for him.

Dave dropped Peashooter and Sunflower off at Sundrop hills.

Dave: Bye my sprouts! Gotta get some Mount Steep cheese for a sculpture!

Peashooter and Sunflower only found 2 groups of browncoats leaded by a Foot soldier each. They easily dispatched them with a chili bean bomb.

Peashooter: Is it me, or do these zombies get easier and easier to kill when they just wonder around aimlessly.

Sunflower: Maybe the giant Peas hitting them make them even more dumber.

Both plants went to the little plant base and called Dave and said that Sundrop was clear.

Dave: Guess they hate a place with sun in the name. Ill call y'all when I see any coming to your destination. Bye my sprouts

Peashooter hung up the apple phone and jokingly questioned Sunflower.

Peashooter: What do we do now? Makeout?

Sunflower felt her green heart beat heavily and knew this was the chance.

Sunflower: Come with me to the greenhouse, Peashooter.

Peashooter: Why? Is there something in there?

Sunflower: There is... Something we will both enjoy.

They went to the greenhouse and saw that it was quiet and empty. Sunflower locked the door behind them.

Peashooter: Whats in here?

**(LEMON WARNING)**

Sunflower: Our first time...

Peashooter: What?

Sunflower turned Peashooter around and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Peashooter was stunned by the surprise kiss and closed his eyes and savored every second. Both plants got on the ground and started exploring each others little green bodies.

Sunflower: I wanted to ask you, but I always got shy. I am now showing you my love. Take me my sweet pea.

Peashooter was stunned by her words and it was enough to make his pea pod cock become hard. Sunflower saw the pod cock and smiled.

Sunflower: Well! Well! Someone is getting naughty.

Sunflower bent down and sucked Peashooters pea pod cock and enjoyed every inch.

Peashooter: Ohhh. Sunflower.

Sunflower kept suckin, each suck made her leafy pussy get wet. Which made her go faster.

Peashooter: OOH! Keep sucking! I think I am close to... AHH!

Peashooter blew a giant load of pollen in Sunflower's mouth.

Peashooter: Shit... Sunflower. Im sorry I did not mean that. I could not hold it.

Sunflower swallowed the pollen and caught her breath.

Sunflower: You should taste mine, sweet pea

Peashooter: What?

Sunflower shoved Peashooters head in her leafy pussy and Peashooter took a lick from it. It tasted like sweet honey candy and went to town on her.

Sunflower: Keep going, Peashooter! enjoy my little leafy flower pussy!

Peashooter kept licking and licking until Sunflower could not hold it any longer.

Sunflower: PEASHOOTER! I AM CU- AHHHH!!!

Sunflower orgasmed and shot the same green goop from yesterday at Peashooter. Peashooter wiped it off him and licked some. Doing so made him very horny.

Sunflower: OH NO! Peashooter. I'm very sorry. That happens when I...

Peashooter: You don't have to apologize. I did the same thing yesterday and today, except it was pollen.

Sunflower: Oh. I uh...

Peashooter: Want this pod inside you?

Sunflower heard the words and spreaded her root legs for her sweet pea to show that she was ready. Peashooter then put his pea pod cock inside Sunflowers wet leafy vagina and Sunflower moaned to her lover finally going inside her.

Sunflower: Ohhhh! Yes Peashooter! I want us to be peas in a pod.

Peashooter started sucking on Sunflower's flat sensitive stem making her all jittery.

Sunflower: (shivers) Y-yes p-p-please k-keep s-sucking m-my s-s-stem and-d k-keep f-f-f-f-fucking me.

Peashooter: You are cute when your stuttering.

Peashooter picked up the pace and was ready to shoot pollen.

Peashooter: Sunflower... I'm going to...

Sunflower: Pollinate me! Please, pollinate me!

Peashooter: AHHHHH!

Peashooter filled Sunflowers little body with pea pollen ready for a single unit to find a seed.

Exhausted, both the plants proceeded to lay on the ground and recalled what they did.

Peashooter: Did we just... "mate"?

Sunflower: Yup.

Peashooter: I put my pod in your...

Sunflower: Yup.

Peashooter rubbed his head and got a call from Dave.

Dave: Where were y'all? Why are y'all sweaty?

Peashooter: We uh... Splashed water on our faces.

Dave: I do that too with soda! Ill see y'all when I pick you up.

Peashooter ended the call and looked at Sunflower.

Peashooter: I love you, Sunny.

Sunflower: I love you too, my sweet pea.

* * *

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

(**Alternative bad ending scene to the Garden Warfare flashback**)

(The moment Sunflower was about to get raped by the All-Star and Engineer)

Engineer: Hope you like a thick zombie dick in your root ass!

All-star: ZAGE! LOOK OUT!

The Engineer saw the angry Peashooter in the sky and threw a sonic grenade at him, making him get on the ground as well.

Peashooter: Oooaaahhh???

Sunflower: No. Peashooter.

Engineer: Look at this little plant! WEAK!

All-star: Lets beat the shit out of him!

Engineer: You read my thick zombie mind!

The zombies proceeded to kick Peashooter on the ground, while Sunflower watched in horror.

Sunflower: Leave him alone, you dumb brain eating zombies.

The Engineer and All-star kept beating the Peashooter up, where his entire body was horribly bruised up.

Peashooter: ouuugh...

Engineer: That pea pod arm will be a nice trophy!

The Engineer grabbed the hurt plants arm and ripped it completely clean off, The Engineer put the pea pod arm in his pants pocket. Peashooter screamed in pain as his arm was spewing out plant blood. Sunflower threw up to the sight.

All-star: Any last words? Before we destroy your little flower friends leafy pussy?

Peashooter: Sunflower... I love you... Fuck you... zombies.

Sunflower gasped that he loved her and cried that he was about to meet his doom.

All-star: What should I do?

Engineer: Lets do the old big fat pumpkin head smash stomp!

All-star: I have not done that in a long time. Good idea!

Sunflower saw the All-star lift his foot with cleates and raised his knee up and slamed the plants head with a single stomp and destroyed the Peashooters entire green head.

Sunflower: (crying) NO!!! PEASHOOTER!

The zombies turned to the crying plant and slowly pulled down their pants. Sunflower tried crawling away, but to her dismay, they got her.

Sunflower: NO! AHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Engineer: Scream all you want! Me and my boy and going to enjoy this leafy green pussy!

All-star: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

The zombies double penetrated the plant and Sunflower made bloody murder screams as the Engineer and All-star raped her.

Sunflower: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Engineer: This little root booty is SUPER TIGHT.

All-star: This leaf puss is SO MOIST! I LOVE IT!

Both zombies climaxed into the Sunflower, which was too much and knocked her out, both zombies planned what to do with the unconscious flower.

Engineer: Should we kill her or keep her alive?

All-star: We should save her for later! We still are in a fight.

Engineer: Good idea! Theres a shed nearby. I will lock her in there and she will be our little organic fuck toy forever!

The zombies took the Sunflower and dead Peashooter and threw them in a shed. The Engineer locked the door with one of his spare jackhammers.

Engineer: Lets get that mansion! I want to go again.

All-star: Right behind you!

Sunflower woke up and saw Peashooters dead body laying on the floor and cried about what happened today.

Sunflower: My stupidity got you killed Peashooter and made me get raped... I hate myself. I should not have been grown.

The zombies attacked Dave Manor and captured suburbia and renamed it Zomburbia. Neighborville now has more zombies than plants.

**THE END OF THIS ALTERNATE FLASHBACK SCENE**

* * *

_I hope yall enjoyed this long chapter. The pea pod cock and leafy vagina part is based on an insult I do on Peashooters and Sunflowers. Follow me on Twitter @SageDk97.__This fic would not be possible without__ my__ ideas and all my followers!_

_..._

_And yes. The Engineer and All-Star is Zage and Zsycho._


	5. Chapter 5: Dungeons and Snapdragons

**(Dave Manor at Giddy Park)**

Dave Manor has been quiet after Dave sent his group of plant defenders to Town Center. One of the plants was a shy fighter who wanted a mate, but he did not know how the whole "mating" process will go. This plant is a red Snapdragon who's name is: Crimson.

Crimson was usually quiet and supported his fellow plants. He was usually kind and help any plant that came to him and asked for help. He sadly got bullied cause he could not find a mate. His shyness always made him ran away in fear. He hopes to find a mate today.

Crimson: (sigh) What will Dave assign me to today? It is very lonely at this manor without the other plant fighters. Might play the giant piano to pass the time.

Crimson went to the giant piano room to pass time. He jumped on some keys and noticed a dry clear green goop in a corner. He got closer and investigated it.

Crimson: Weird. What is this stuff? Looks like... Chomper goop but its not. I wonder what it tastes like? Hope its sweet...

Crimson scoop some goop with his leaf and tasted it, it tasted like sweet honey candy. He then realised one thing.

Crimson: This... is... Strange goop... Curiosity really got me.

Crimson left the piano room and went to the gnome Rux. Rux has been a friend to both plants and zombies, he always sold very rare items to both factions.

Crimson: Hello Rux, how's your business been doing? Got any new customers?

Rux: Hey Crimson! My business has been good. I just sold a gesture to a Scientist, he wanted to sing to his friends. Little did he know, he sounds like a dying seagull that has not hit puberty. Ho ho la!

Crimson: Have you seen any other plants here?

Rux: No. I only seen sky and the same two building interiors. Sorry my red friend. Loo loo so.

Snapdragon: Thanks Rux!

Rux: Happy to help! Fa la lee!

Crimson was about to give up until he heard the loudspeaker.

Dave: Crimson the Snapdragon, report to my office, Crimson the Snapdragon. Wait? What is crimson? Criminal son? Better be careful! Wait? OH NO! This thing is still on... Uh forget that last part. I said I have a cheese statue of a waffle.

Crimson heard the loudspeaker and was surprised that he was called to get a job to defend a section of Neighborville.

Crimson: Finally! An activity! Hope its a Patrol! Defending one spot is boring when the dumb zombies shuffle very slowly.

Crimson went to Crazy Dave's office and was sweating to hear what Dave will assign him to.

Crimson: Hello Dave?

Dave: Crimson! Have a seat in the chair in front of my desk. Wait... Why do I have 2 chairs? Wonder why I called you here?

Crimson: To assign me to a job?

Dave: Wowee! You be right! You will be on a patrol. Mount Steep needs more defenders, nobody wanted to go. I think it might be the desert environment. Why complain about a dessert? Sounds tasty!

Crimson was excited to hear that he will go on a patrol. One thing did bother him, will he have a squad leader or will it be a solo patrol.

Crimson: Is someone going to join me on the patrol?

Dave: You will be alone, but, there will be a superior plant watching you. She's a few screws looser than mine, if you make her angry. Be careful she hides like one of those trashcan zombots. Call her: Majesty. Considering your a dragon plant... She LOVES dragons. Good luck, Crimson. Now to that cheese waffle statue!

Crimson: Thank you sir!

Crimson went to his great friend, Corn to inform him about what Dave told him.

Crimson: Hey Corn! How's my favorite cereal grain?

Corn: Dave got you a job.

Crimson: How did you know?

Corn: Dave usually calls plants to his office when offering jobs.

Crimson: Have you heard of a plant named: Majesty?

Corn: I have. She can hide really well and play with your mind.

Crimson: Sounds like she is a rouge plant. What kind of plant is she? A Nightcap?

Corn: I only heard that she could be a Cactus. Watch out for her. She likes to be wild...

Crimson: Wait? Wild? What do you mean, Corn?

Corn walked away, Crimson tried to keep up, but the owner of the wagon train called out its departure from Dave Manor.

Sir Victor-Ian: The wagon train to Mount Steep leaves in 3 minutes. I repeat, the wagon train leaves in 3 minutes.

Crimson: Damn... Better hurry.

Crimson hopped aboard the train and was taken to Mount Steep, the olde historic mining mountain town in Neighborville. Crimson wanted to explore the mining town and its stores but he had a job to do, he did not want to fail Dave. Crimson pulled out a list of objectives for his patrol job.

Crimson: Lets see... Check for zombies in mine entrance, Clear zombies at the front sign of the town, Find Majesty... Why? Dave said that she watches but hides, how am I going to find her?

Crimson looked deep at the list and found tiny words...

Crimson: You are the bait? Will she show up if I find a tough zombie and save the day? Weird thing for Dave to say, I thought he loved all his plants.

Crimson went to the mine entrance and found a couple of TV heads lead by a robo-soldier.

Robo-soldier: INTRUDER ALERT! Dragon plant intruder. Cheese mines belong to the Z-army.

Crimson attacked the TV heads and the robo-soldier pointed his gun at him and was stopped by a mysterious powerful force.

Robo-soldier: L-low... B-battery... Z-tech's infinity... battery... lied... to... u-us...

The robo-soldier collapsed to the ground powerless, which confused Crimson.

Crimson: How? I did not touch the robot zombie? Could this be the work of Majesty?

Crimson looked at the next thing to do on his list.

Crimson: Check the town's front gate. Easy! Should be a couple of zombies without a hero.

Crimson went to the gate and found 2 Tv heads and 2 plain browncoats. He dispatched the common zombies easy.

Crimson: This is easy! I should ask Dave for a challenge next time. Now... to find Majesty. Maybe the plants at the little fort will know... hopefully.

Crimson went to the towns fort and asked around.

Crimson: Have you heard of a plant named Majesty?

Western Chomper: Sorry little dragon partner. I only know about hay and hay bales.

Crimson asked another plant who runs the store.

Crimson: Do you know a plant named Majesty?

Sargent Peel: I know a Majesty!

Crimson: Really! Where is she?

Sargent Peel: On my handsome orange face! This beard and mustache is majestic.

Crimson: Darn it... Not helpful.

Sargent Peel: Did you know that, age is just a number sprout.

Crimson: Yeah. I am staying away from you creepy orange.

Crimson asked one last plant. But the major problem is, the last plant was a female plant. His shyness was taking form.

Crimson: H-hi. My n-name is... C-crimson. I... I am l-looking for a p-plant named M-majesty.

Desert Rose: Majesty... I know that name. I have not heard that name in a long time.

Crimson: Really! Wait... Y-your not t-tricking me? C-correct?

Desert Rose: No, of course not. I am not one of those fancy magic Roses. I was born here and know the desert... and all types of cheeses.

Crimson: D-do you know where s-she hides? I n-need to... uh find h-her.

Desert Rose: Try that gnome shrine way behind the fort. I would hide there.

Crimson: T-thank you! Mrs. uhh?

Desert Rose: Its Desert Rose. You okay? Little dragon?

Crimson: I-I am f-fine. T-thank you so v-very much! You w-were very h-helpful!

Crimson went to the way back of the fort and saw a pink figure for one second and saw the figure saw him and ran away.

Crimson: That must be her. Why do I need to see her?

Crimson went deeper into the back of the fort and found a green area with stone faces.

Crimson: Weird place? Where did she go?

A soft beautiful voice called behind Crimson.

Female voice: I am sorry to do this but, Its in my queen nature.

Crimson got whacked in the head and got knocked out. The only little thing he saw was the voices pink floating vines...

**(Later)**

Crimson: Ohh man? What the heck happened? Wait? Why am I tied up and not in the gnome cave and in a medieval stone room on a... very... comfy bed?

Crimson looked at his restraints, the restraints were chains. If they were ropes he would have easily burn them right off.

Crimson: Damn it... Who ever knows that metal chains were my weakness must be... a very smart plant? Wait? How did my quarry know about me? One thing I know is that it is a she.

Crimson was in the middle of theorizing. He heard the thick heavy metal door open.

Crimson: Who's there? You are messing with the wrong plant.

He then saw a brown robed figure floating towards him.

Crimson: Who are you? Don't get near me. I will torch you.

The floating brown hooded figure started to speak in a beautiful female voice.

Hooded figure: Is that anyway to speak to a lady?

Crimson gasped to find out it was the same female voice that knocked him out in the shrine.

Crimson: I remember that voice. Why did you knock me out? I would have just talked to you. What are you?

The floating hooded figure then proceeded to take off her hood revealing a pink Rose with a pink petal crown with antennas. Crimson's shyness was taking control over him again.

Crimson: I-I uh... A-am looking for a-a M-Majesty...

Pink Rose: You are looking at her right now.

Crimson: Y-you are M-Majesty? The plants s-said you were a C-cactus. Not a R-Rose...

Majesty: Did they? Well thats a lie. I have you now dragon...

Crimson: W-what are you going t-to do to m-me? A plant should n-never s-shed plant b-blood.

Majesty took the rest of her robe off, revealing her skinny green and pink vine body.

Majesty: Getting weak dragon? I heard dragons are weak against fairies. I will tame you.

Crimson: NO! I a-am not your little p-pet.

Majesty: The fun is about to begin! Bow to your queen.

**(LEMON WARNING)**

Majesty peeled off her pink leaves and exposed her pink fleshy fairy plant vagina. Crimson got a boner seeing it and a super shy rush.

Majesty: Do you like what you see, little dragon?

Crimson: P-p-pussy...

Majesty: Pussy that you will never get. Because you are forever mine. Your dragon dick looks very tasty! Moan for me, my little dragon pet.

Majesty put Crimson's hard dick in her mouth and sucked it joyfully. Crimson watched as he could not move a leaf or stem due to his shyness taking over.

Majesty: Are you going to cum for me dragon? I know you can't hold all that pollen forever. Cum for me! Your queen demands it!

Crimson only let out a tiny bit of pollen at the end of his dick. Majesty licked the tiny bit and got angry at the dragon plant.

Majesty: That is all you have? You are weak! Do you even call yourself a dragon? Your a baby dragon. I saw Citrons with bigger dicks than you. You are the most pathetic plant ever.

Hearing all those hateful words, Crimson felt something he did not feel. It was not shyness or sadness, but... Rage. Pure rage. He looked up at Majesty and opened his eyes and his eyes were veiny and deep red.

Majesty: Now you look at me? You have no right to look at me. I will make you suffer for looking at me. I should slap you HARD!

Majesty slapped Crimson that he did flinch or even budge. The rage inside him was building. Majesty proceeded to threaten the dragon plant again.

Majesty: I shall turn you into a goat. You have no right to be a dragon. Stare at me all you want, I will crush you and...

The room got heated and it distracted Majesty. Crimson used his new strength and melted the chains off. Crimson was no longer himself, but a new version of him.

Majesty: What the???

Crimson grabbed Majesty by the neck and threw her where he was restrained. Crimson licked his lips and then licked Majesty's pink fairy plant pussy.

Majesty: AAAHHH! Stop! I am your queen! Your supposed to be my slave!

Crimson stopped licking and then spoke in a new deep voice.

Crimson: You are my queen. But I am your new KING!

Majesty was now fearful of the red dragon plant.

Majesty: I... am... yours...

Crimson: Good! Open yourself for your new king.

Majesty spreaded her 4 vine legs and left herself open for the enraged red dragon plant. Crimson put his dragon dick in Majesty and she moaned to the girth of the dragon plants dick inside her vagina.

Majesty: You... are... my king...

Crimson: That's right, Rose fairy! Call me your king more.

Majesty: Fill... My... pussy with your... little dragons.

Crimson picked up the pace and Majesty moaned so loud that the whole room echoed.

Majesty: Take... me... TAKE ME!

Crimson: RAAAAAUUUUGGHH!!!

Crimson climaxed a huge load of pollen inside Majesty and went to sleep. Majesty used her powers and lifted the plant dragon off of her. She looked down and saw pollen leaking out of her pink plant vagina.

Majesty: This... monster. Dave needs to be informed about this.

**(END OF LEMON)**

Crimson woke up and found himself in the bed not in chains. Majesty was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. His voice was back to normal.

Crimson: Oh man... What the heck happened?

Majesty: You turned into a sex hungry monster and fucked me. I should apologize to you.

Crimson: I don't remember. You mocked me and... WAIT?! My shyness? It's gone! Whatever you did worked! I am no longer a pussy! Thank you Majesty! I'm sorry to say this... I need to go back to Dave Manor and...

Majesty: I understand. I will warp you there! Goodbye Crimson! I hope we see each other again.

Majesty did a little flick with her skinny vine hand and Crimson vanished from the room.

Majesty: Now... I wait for the next generation of Snapdragons.

**(Back at Dave Manor, many hours has passed****)**

Crimson was talking to Corn and told him his entire Mount Steep adventure.

Crimson: Yes. She was a Rose.

Corn: You don't ever recall changing to a new version of yourself, grabbing her, throwing her on the bed, growling at her and then proceeded to fuck her?

Crimson: Nope. Oh hey! I just remembered something! Come with me to the piano room!

Corn: What is it?

Both plants go to where the clear goop is.

Crimson: Taste this stuff! It tastes like honey candy!

Crimson scooped some goop and Corn shoved his leaf away.

Corn: I know this goop.

Crimson: Really? Where does it come from? Its delicious!

Corn: You know how you make pollen when you get down on yourself right?

Crimson: Yeah. And? What does that have to do with this goop?

Corn: My friend... You are eating a Sunflower's pleasure jizz.

Crimson: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**(Extended Ending)**

Some time later at night.

Corn: Dave? You needed me?

Dave: Did the red Snapdragon mate?

Corn: Yes. He told me he couldn't remember the mating.

Dave: Good. There will be a new generation of Snapdragons. Majesty provided only seeds. She will handle this.

Corn: Why Crimson?

Dave: He's a super rare breed of Snapdragons. Its best we keep it secret. Don't want zomboss to hear about this.

Corn: What made you come up with this plan?

Dave: Do you wanna know why?

Corn: Why?

Dave: BECAUSE I AM CRRRAAAAAAAZZY!!!

* * *

* * *

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

_I hope whoever read this fic enjoyed this chapter. The idea: Rose is from the Dark Ages and Snapdragon is not from the Dark Ages but from Pirate Sea's. Both plants are very similar to themes but are different.__You can follow me on Twitter @SageDk97. I want to thank my best friend @Psychonide1 for the title. Best title EVER!_


	6. Chapter 6: Blast off to Science

(Pressure pier at night)

Dr. Real Doctor was fighting the un-zombie infection. He was having trouble with his many patients that Dr. Nurse Doctor got infected as well. He decided to call his most loyal healing zombie squad, lead by the gray haired Scientist. Scientist was always ready on the job. He did over 20 operations (to the dumb zombies that is a high number) and healed over half a million hurt zombies in battle. He is a hero despite being in the back.

Scientist: You called me, Doc?

Dr. Real Doctor: Yes! HURRY! I don't want to get infected and eat horrible bread for the rest of my career and undead life. Stop those damn Nightcaps. They always keep opening the cages that contain my patients.

Scientist: Yes sir. Come on guys!

Scientist's squad consisted of: a Royal plaid master soldier zombie, a cab driver Imp, and a Reflecto-brainz. Scientist's team obeyed any command the Scientist gave them and they happily accepted.

The zombies went to Pressure Pier to put the un-infected zombies back into their cages. The Nightcap's were ordering the un-infected zombies to hug their friends to get them infected as well. The squad targeted the Nightcaps so the un-infected zombies would listen to the squad if they were taken out. Luckily for Scientist, Reflecto-brainz can make easy work with Nightcaps.

Nightcap A: ATTACK!

Nightcap B: This beach is ours!

Reflecto-brainz: Hello! Who was the mushroom who ordered a handsome silver zombie superhero with fists?

Both Nightcaps: AHHHHHHH!

Royal plaid master soldier was corralling the un-infected zombies back to their cages. He tricked them into saying he had bread in his pockets and will give a loaf of bread if they entered back in a cage.

Cab Imp gravity grenade every Nightcap he saw and opened fire at any plant that was in his sight. When a tough giant group of plants show up, he will not hesitate to use his Z-mech.

Scientist's squad delt with the barrage of Nightcaps. Scientist went to Dr. Real Doctor to get his pay (in brains).

Scientist: How many brains sir?

Dr. Real Doctor: About 40. Since you arrived here when called. Good job, Scientist! Hopefully there is a live Nightcap I can research on. Those damn mushrooms always turn invisible when I look at them.

A crawling hurt Nightcap was crawling away, when Scientist pointed his goo blaster at her.

Scientist: Ones still alive! Stay back Doc. I will deal with this.

Dr. Real Doctor: WAIT! Let her live. I want to experiment with these weird sneaky plant creatures to see if their tiny bodies contain the same spores that make the un-zombie infection. These little ninja mushrooms should be fun to experiment with!

Hurt Nightcap: NEEEYYYUUU!

Scientist punched the Nightcap unconscious and handed her over to the doctor zombie. Dr. Real Doctor gave four bags containing ten brains to each member of the squad and dismissed them.

Scientist: Great job guys! See y'all tomorrow!

Cab Imp: Guess I'll modify my Z-Mech to increase battery life.

Reflecto-brainz: To a mirror! REFLECTO-BRAINZ AWAY!!!

Royal Plaid Master soldier: Have you guys shot a Nightcap in the ass? Is it just me or does their butt jiggle? Anyway gotta go get plaid and plaid accessories.

The squad of the hero zombies disbanded. Scientist went to a quiet place without plants to eat his brain bag lunch payday. He went to the back of the Greasy Moon Diner and ate his bag of brains there.

Scientist: (sigh) I wish I had a friend to share these brains with. I'm so lonely... If the other zombies don't understand one thing... I am looking for love.

Scientist continued eating his lunch until he saw a Citron and bounty hunter group of weeds come around the corner.

Scientist: Seriously guys!? Now? While I'm eating? Tell Dave to stop, my labcoat is not worth it.

Citron: You are outnumbered! Give up Scientist. Dave wants your labcoat. If you challenge my little posse, the bounty changed to: your labcoat for Dave and your head for me.

Scientist looked around his surroundings and saw that he had no major advantage. He finished his brain that he was eating, stood up and put his hands in the air.

Citron: Good choice zombie! Terracotta Wildflower, put root cuffs on him. He will make a fine disadvantage to Zomboss's army of zombies.

The terracotta Wildflower pulled root cuffs out of his flower head and tried to put them on the Scientist zombie.

Scientist then punched the Wildflower and pulled out his gun and shot at any weed without headwear.

Citron: GIVE ME THAT GRAY HAIRED FUCKERS HEAD!!!

Scientist warped to take cover from wildflower shots. He dealt with the melee weeds coming towards him. He saw Citron coming with his peel shield on. He knew that his gun could not destroy it fully and if he warped behind the orange, he would get beat to death by the weeds.

Citron: Your screwed now, science boy. Give up now!

Scientist: Go put your futuristic orange dick in a Rose's ye old medieval thorny taint.

The Citron got close and close to Scientist's cover spot.

Citron: Hope your squad misses you! Oh wait! They cannot remember because they are literally brainless, LIKE YO-

A Wildflower screamed as a laser was shot at him and died.

Citron: What the? WHERE? Don't tell me zombies saw us.

Many Wildflowers were getting gunned down and the Citron heard a beep noise.

Citron: Where the HELL did that noise come from?

The Citron turned around and saw a giant space station laser destroy his entire weed and wildflower posse. Scientist saw the action as well and was in awe. He saw the pilot but the space station was moving fast that he could not make the zombie pilot out.

Citron: Oh no. I'm not getting my bounty a break.

The Citron spin-dashed away and punched Scientist's gun out of his hands. The Citron pointed his juice cannon at the Scientist.

Citron: You caused enough zombie trouble for one day. I hope you die forgotten. Like your other comrad-

Unknown female zombie: Hey, you fat dumb orange. Look up!

Citron and Scientist looked up and saw a tiny upside down space pod and saw it coming down from the air.

Citron: Rose... I failed you...

The space pod crashed down and the Citron splattered into orange juice and got everywhere in the alley. Some orange juice got on the Scientist.

Scientist wiped the juice off and saw the space pod flip over and saw the female pilot pop out. His jaw dropped when he saw her shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness from "landing". The pilot had a orange space suit and a communication cap with blonde curled hair sticking out of the front and a ponytail sticking out of the back of her communication cap via a hole, he was so distracted by her looks and cuteness, that he did not hear her talking to him.

Space zombie: Hello? What's your name?

Scientist: What? OHH! I'm sorry. You crushing that Citron froze me. My name is Scientist. Thank you for rescuing me!

Space zombie: (giggles) My name is Space Cadet. This is my drone... uh... drone. I saw you in danger. I thought I would help another zombie.

ZASA drone: "angry whirr's"

Scientist: What's he saying?

Space Cadet: He said that we are wasting time and should return back home instead of talking to you.

Scientist: Hey! Why is he so angry? You should teach him to be nice to other zombies.

Space Cadet: I tried. He's very stubborn. I even used threats.

ZASA drone: "takes control of the pod and tosses Space Cadet out of the cockpit"

Space Cadet: WHOA!!!

Scientist: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Space Cadet crashed on the zombie and was on each other.

Scientist: You really need to train that thing...

Space Cadet: I know... Might got one that watched Zpace War Z.

Both zombies laughed about it and forgot that they are on each other and Scientist remembered his lunch payday.

Scientist: So uh... You want me to help you up? Cause I...

Space Cadet hushed the zombie and grabbed his tie and brought his head closer to hers.

Space Cadet: Has any one ever told you how handsome you are, despite having grey hair?

Scientist: No one told me that. Thank you! How did you know when I was in danger?

Space Cadet realized she did not tell the Scientist how she knew about the attack.

Space Cadet: Well... I was wondering around and heard war noises at Pressure Pier...

(Earlier before the plant attack)

Space Cadet was searching around Town Center for objects that may be of value.

Space Cadet: Maybe we can find an old 80s movie for Electric Slide. She really wants to impress the 80's hero. The humans always get rid of old stuff around here.

ZASA Drone: "beep?"

Space Cadet: Because the Humans around here are more dumber compared to other areas, like Suburbia. Or the dummy cult at Weirding Woods.

ZASA Drone: "Fweep bloop?"

Space Cadet: I know. I'm hoping I can find a zombie who knows about space and sweeps me off my feet. (sigh) How romantic...

ZASA Drone: "Angry beeping"

Space Cadet: Not everything is about you. When you find a beautiful female zombot one day, I will make it your time. Don't ask for my help.

ZASA Drone: "beep zwarp"

Space Cadet: Who would go for my "moon"? I mean I had pea's and Acorn shells shot at it. I'm happy that Zomboss made these space suits very durable to plant projectiles. I would hate it for the other zombies to do "moon" jokes.

ZASA Drone: "giggling whirrs"

Space Cadet: Oh shut your little one eye metal jaw. My "moon" is not that big and if it was. I wouldn't be in this pod, I would be in a giant space station.

The sounds of gunshots and screams in the distance cut the conversation between the space zombie and her drone off.

Space Cadet: Gunshots? What's happening at Pressure Pier?

ZASA Drone: "boop beep"

Space Cadet: Come on, boy! Let's see some action!

ZASA drone: "Zweep whirr?"

Space Cadet: We could not find anything. Come on lets go!

ZASA Drone: "fwish zrrr..."

Space Cadet and her drone went to Pressure Pier to see what was happening.

Space Cadet: Oh. Just some Nightcaps attacking Dr. Real Doctor. I hate those things, not as much as getting a check up.

ZASA Drone: "beep zweep?"

Space Cadet: I had a little thing put in my "moon"... It hurted, but a weird part of me liked it. He wanted to check if spores were up there, cause a Nightcap hit me square on it, thankfully there were no spores inside there.

ZASA Drone: "Boop boop"

Space Cadet: Lets see. A silver zombie superhero, a cab driver imp, a plaid soldier and... a Scientist? ... he is... handsome.

ZASA Drone: "giggling whirr"

Space Cadet blushed as she lied to her drone about not having a crush on the Scientist.

Space Cadet: I do not have a crush on him. I said, "he is wholesome to his team".

ZASA Drone: "smirks and whirrs"

Space Cadet: Okay. What if I do have a crush on him? Your a cold zombie artificial intelligence, you don't know anything about love, its not in your data bank.

ZASA Drone: "rolls single eye"

Space Cadet and her drone saw the battle end and saw the Scientist get a bag from Dr. Real Doctor. Space Cadet got curious about the bag and decided to follow the Scientist.

ZASA Drone: "angry bloop"

Space Cadet: Because I want to. I'm very curious to see what is in the bag Dr. Real Doctor gave to him.

Space Cadet saw that he was heading for the Greasy Moon Diner and went through the old museums garden to watch from the roof top of the Soil Yourself garden shop.

Space Cadet: Lets see what you have in that bag...

ZASA Drone: "beep boop boop"

Space Cadet: Quiet! I don't want you to give out our position.

ZASA Drone: "angry hiss"

The Scientist sat down and pulled out a brain out of the bag and started eating it.

Space Cadet: Oh man! Brains! I wish we had some.

ZASA Drone: "Bleep chirp"

Space Cadet: Darn. I'm getting pretty hungry. What we did earlier made me get hungry, watching this zombie eat brains is making me more hungry..

The ZASA Drone noticed a group of weeds and wildflowers lead by Citron walking towards the diner and went into two separate groups on both sides of the back alley way of the Greasy Moon Diner.

Space Cadet: Oh great, Just some of Dave's stupid plants. Leave him alone. He's just eating his brain lunch.

Space Cadet saw the Scientist put his hands in the air, saw a terracotta wildflower headed his way and questioned about his surrender choice.

Space Cadet: What are you doing? Why are you giving up?

Space Cadet then saw the Scientist punch the terracotta wildflower who was coming towards him, pulled his gun out and started shooting at the Citron's wildflowers and weeds, then teleported on the side of the building. Space Cadet was surprised that the gray haired Scientist would not give up without a fight.

Space Cadet: Wow! That was pretty smart for a gray haired zombie in a labcoat. Don't you think, boy?

ZASA Drone: "smooching jaw"

Space Cadet: STOP THAT!

Space Cadet slammed a fist on her pod, her drone shot a laser at the group of plants and heard one of them scream and die.

Space Cadet: Forgot I had that. Alright boy! Lets give those dumb plants some lasers.

ZASA Drone: "groaning boop"

The ZASA Drone shot lasers at the group of plants, many were screaming and dying.

Space Cadet saw the Citron cornered the Scientist.

Space Cadet: Oh no. We better save him. That Citron is one of Dave's most loyal plant bounty hunters. Time to go from little pod, to BIG space station.

ZASA Drone: "sighs statically"

Space Cadet pressed a button on her space pod and the pod transformed into a giant laser mounted space station. The ZASA Drone powered the inside of the station itself, using his own body as a battery.

Space Cadet: Let's see. Crater maker! Do your thing!

(End of Space Cadets recap)

Space Cadet: ... And here we are on each other because of my stubborn space drone.

Scientist: Thank you for saving me. How can I repay you?

Space Cadet felt a warmth from her little undead heart and asked the Scientist one thing.

Space Cadet: I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind to share some of your brai-

Scientist bent down and kissed the space zombie on the lips and both shared the passionate moment together as it was both zombies first time kissing another zombie, both parted lips and looked at each other in confusion and red faces.

Scientist: I'm sorry... It's just... your so adorable for a zombie.

Space Cadet: ... Brains? ... S-should we... continue?

Scientist: I think I'm starting to like you, Space Cadet...

Space Cadet: I'm feeling the same thing, Scientist...

ZASA Drone: "Angry bloops"

Space Cadet: Ohh! Shut up. You are always by me. I always give you attention.

Scientist: So... I guess this is the start of our friendship... Right?

Space Cadet: It looks like it... Funny, we are both nerds to different kinds of science. Haha!

Both zombies kissed each other again and had to leave to home.

Scientist: Bye Space Cadet! Again, thank you for saving me.

Space Cadet: Bye Scientist! I hope we cross paths again.

Scientist remembered to reward Space Cadet, he went to the back of the Greasy Moon Diner and grabbed his bag of brains and took out four and handed the bag of five to Space Cadet.

Scientist: Enjoy the brains. You deserve them. Good bye, Space Cadet!

Space Cadet: Thank you! Good bye, Scientist!

Scientist reached in his pocket and pulled out a warp device that labeled "home" and pressed the button. The Scientist disappeared in a few seconds.

Space Cadet: Come on, boy. Let's go home. I think I'm in love.

ZASA Drone: "rolls eye"

(Scientist's perspective)

Scientist materialized in his living room and shook his head to the discomfort of being split into tiny particles.

Scientist: What a nice zombie. She was... kinda... hot. Wait? Why did I say that? The kiss was not me. But... she accepted it... Maybe I found my... mate?

**(Mini lemon)**

Scientist thought about Space Cadet and went to his room and took off his work clothes and layed on his bed. He looked down at his underwear and saw a bulge. He talked to the bulge as if it listened.

Scientist: No. Not that... way... She is... a friend... with a... very nice female body...

Scientist's dirty side of his mind got the best of him, he pulled his underwear down and started rubbing his average size dick and was now thinking of dirty thoughts of Space Cadets body.

Scientist: Ooohhh. Her butt was a good size. Her boobs were hard to see with that suit... I hope they are pretty...

Scientist continued until he shot a load on his bed.

Scientist: AUGH! What is wrong with me... I hope she got my number in the bag...

**(End of mini lemon)**

(Space Cadets perspective)

Space Cadet arrived home and yelled out to her best female zombie friend: Electric Slide.

Space Cadet: Hello? Slidey?

There was no answer in the house, except for Cadet's echo.

Space Cadet: I guess she is out with her 80s hunk, boy.

ZASA Drone: "boop"

Space Cadet went to her room and grabbed a brain from the bag and ate it.

Space Cadet: DELICIOUS! What a nice zombie... very handsome. No... very sexy.

ZASA Drone: "blooping chortle"

Space Cadet: THAT'S IT! COME HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Space Cadet lunged at her drone and switch him off.

ZASA Drone: "DWEET! DWEET! DWEET!" (powers off)

Space Cadet: Now I can eat and think about that Scientist, alone!

Space Cadet looked in the bag and saw a phone number in neat black writing in pen. Space Cadet squealed in joy to see the Scientist's phone number.

Space Cadet: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! He sent me his phone number! Ohh man. I'm getting pretty hot. Better take off this annoying space suit.

**(Mini lemon: Part two!)**

Space Cadet unzipped her space suit off and walked by a mirror in her room. She looked at her reflection with her bra and panties that have a space theme on them.

Space Cadet: Huh. I have a feeling he would like what I am in now. Ha! ... I feel... funny.

Thoughts of the Scientist filled the zombies head and made her feel... very dirty.

Space Cadet: Mmm. AHH! Hey Scientist... Invade me, please!

Space Cadet went over to her bed and lower one of her arms and started to finger herself.

Space Cadet: Ooh... PLEASE! I want your "rocket ship".

Space Cadet used her other arm and reached under her bra and started to squeeze one of her decent sized boobs.

Space Cadet: I'm... lifting... AAH!

Space Cadet left a wet spot on her bed and covered it. She fixed her bra and went over to her switched off drone and switched him back on.

**(End of mini lemon: part two)**

ZASA Drone: "ANGRY Whirrs, hisses and beeps"

Space Cadet: Did you learn your lesson, you little shit?

ZASA Drone: "Confused hum"

Space Cadet noticed her hand is wet, sticky, and smelly. She lied to her drone again.

Space Cadet: The goop? I used a bit of 80s hero's hair gel gift to Electric Slide to... change the style of my hair.

ZASA Drone: "confused beep"

Space Cadet: It may look the same, but there is a few new curls for my ponytail.

The Drone noticed that Space Cadet was in her space themed bra and panties.

ZASA Drone: "questioning boop"

Space Cadet: I got hot. You try to wear a space suit in a room like this. Oh, wait. YOU CAN'T.

ZASA Drone: "annoyed whirr"

Space Cadet went to her Z-phone and typed in the phone number of Scientist.

ZASA Drone: "zwee?"

Space Cadet: He left his phone number in the bag. I am calling him now.

ZASA Drone: "sarcastic beep"

Space Cadet punched in the numbers, heard the dial tone and put the phone on speaker.

Space Cadet: Please pick up...

Phone: "dial tone"

Space Cadet: ... Please...

The phone stopped dialing and a smart male voice came up.

Phone: Hello? Space Cadet? Is that you?

(three months later)

Both zombies remained friends for more than three months. Scientist just wanted an opportunity to show that he want to be more than just friends who shared a kiss.

Scientist was worried about his friendship present to Space Cadet, hoping that she loves it.

Scientist: Come on, Scientist. You can do this! Show her the gift and take your friendship with her to the next level.

Scientist heard his Z-phone ring and saw that it was Space Cadet calling. Scientist took a deep breath and answered.

Scientist: Hello?

Space Cadet: Hey Scientist! Are you going to be busy today?

Scientist started sweating to her question and replied back.

Scientist: No...

Space Cadet: The reason why called you now. I just realized we have been good friends for three months... and the time we shared... that kiss.

Scientist's undead heart started to beat really fast.

Scientist: Yes. I do remember that moment.

Space Cadet: Well... Since you know a lot of things about science. I need your help. Can you come to me and my best friends house soon?

Scientist: With what?

Space Cadet: A little project of mine. You will see.

Scientist: I'll be on my way. Bye Space Cadet. I'll see you soon.

Scientist hung up and breathed out, he got his gift, fixed his lab coat and hair and then headed out to Cadet's house.

Scientist passed by a flower pot grave stone, he stopped, and read the chiseled words on it.

Scientist: "Here lies, Citron. The 2nd best bounty hunter, behind the Taco hunter. Met his demise by a flying space pod crashing on top of him. Rest in peace, The most badass plant. Rose misses him dearly."

Scientist felt uneasy about the grave, since it was the Citron who tried to kill him. He glanced at the grave and spoke.

Scientist: ... I'm sorry... I would have let you live. Enjoy the dirt from me and my comrades point of view and where the both of us come from.

Scientist continued his trek until he reached Cadet's house. He took deep breaths and knocked on the space disco hybrid door.

Scientist: I hope she loves my gift. Space items are expensive.

The lock on the door clicked and a female zombie opened the door, it was not Space Cadet. It was her friend, Electric Slide.

Scientist: Hello! I'm looking for Space Cadet. She told me to come over here and-

Electric Slide: So your the one who Cadet was talking about! The name is, Electric Slide, come on inside! We will be out of here shortly.

Scientist: I'm sorry? We?

Electric Slide: My boyfriend, 80s action hero. He is the couch getting lost in his beautiful voice. I love that hunk a lot.

Scientist: How did y'all two met?

Electric Slide: He saved me from a Peashooter and I saved him from a very hungry Chomper.

Scientist: Ugh. I hate Chompers.

Electric Slide: Don't we all? I'll tell Cadet that you are here.

Electric Slide skated off and Scientist looked at the rocking out 80s hero on the couch.

Scientist: Hello?

80s hero stopped jamming and turned around to the Scientist.

80s Hero: Who are you, nerd?

Scientist: Nerd? I keep your 80s ass alive. I'm here cause Space Cadet invited me.

80s Hero: Wait? Oh... crap. Your the Scientist that I hear Cadet has been talking about. I'm sorry for calling you a nerd, it's in my 80s action zombie blood.

Scientist: It's fine. Electric Slide told me on how y'all met. Chomper's are super ugly.

Their conversation was cut off by Electric Slide.

Electric Slide: Come on 80s. We got to go. I heard Baron von Bats is hosting a concert at Weirding Woods for the dummy cult and Tim, Which they will most likely forget it.

80s Hero: All right. See you later. Enjoy being a nerd with Cadet.

Scientist: Enjoy your date with the entire forest.

Electric Slide and 80s Hero left and Scientist knocked on Space Cadet's room door. There was no answer, Scientist opened the door to a dark room

Scientist: Hello? Space Cadet?

The door closed behind him.

Scientist: WHAT THE???

The whole room lit up, revealing a giant satellite.

Scientist: Whoa... She really does love space a LOT.

Space Cadet came around from behind the satellite and waved.

Space Cadet: Hey Scientist! Do you like it? I built it myself.

Scientist's jaw dropped to Space Cadet's response.

Scientist: You built that? all of it?

Space Cadet: Yup! I look around for parts to see what I can find and make with them.

Scientist: You should not even be a Cadet. You should be a Spacecraft master.

Space Cadet: I would, but the Zomboss school of Spacecraft does not allow students to make their own works.

Scientist: That's stupid.

Space Cadet: Tell me about it.

Space Cadet walked over to the Scientist and he noticed that she is short and saw her for the first time without her space pod.

Scientist: Where is your-

Space Cadet kissed Scientist on the mouth and answered his unfinished question.

Space Cadet: I only use my pod outside of my house. ... I know... I'm very short.

Scientist: I was going to ask one question, not two.

Space Cadet: Your eyes asked it. So I killed two plants with one gargantuar smash.

Scientist: Where's your drone?

Space Cadet: I turned him off. He won't be bothering us.

Scientist: Good! Little asshole.

Space Cadet: I called you here to look at the best options for the insides of this satellite.

Scientist: Show me. I might know what are the best choices forts satellite.

Space Cadet opened a hatch and pointed to the fuel cells.

Scientist: Is there a problem with the fuel cells?

Space Cadet: They are horrible. They look normal, but they leak when you leave them alone.

Scientist: Let me take a close look at these cells.

Scientist plucked one of the fuel cells and examined it.

Scientist: Hmm... My cousin is an Astronaut, I will give him a call about big fuel cells. I think you might like him, he's a pretty big space nerd.

Space Cadet: He sounds like my kind of guy to talk about space with! What about the very crappy fuel in the cells?

Scientist: I have a great friend who's studies chemistry. His name is Chemist, I'll see if I can ask him to make his homemade long lasting fuel gel.

Space Cadet: Really? All this for me?

Scientist: Anything for the tiny adorable zombie girl who saved me from a Citron who just wanted to get laid by a Rose.

Space Cadet hugged Scientist tightly and kissed him again. Scientist reached in his pocket and presented his friendship gift to Space Cadet, a tiny replica of the Lighthouse rocket.

Space Cadet: Whoa! I always wanted a tiny version of the Lighthouse rocket.

Scientist: Space Cadet... I wanted to make our-

Scientist was cut off by a "vrrr" sound in the room.

Space Cadet: You have got to be kidding me...

Scientist: What?

The ZASA Drone flew at Scientist and Space Cadet lunged in the way and grabbed the drone midair, but the drone was shaking off.

Space Cadet: How the heck did... you... turn back... on?

The ZASA Drone bit the zipper of Space Cadets space suit and pulled down, revealing a bit of her space themed bra.

Space Cadet: What's wrong with you, boy? The Scientist is a good friend, remember?

The ZASA Drone let go of the zipper and bit the back of Space Cadets space suit and pulled.

Space Cadet: Don't do it... You know these zombie space suits are low in supply.

ZASA Drone: "Whirring chuckle"

The ZASA Drone ripped Space Cadets suit clean off and ate what was in its mouth. Space Cadet had an adrenaline rush to shut off the drone.

Space Cadet: YOU ASSHOLE! I can't wait to talk to my Engineer friend about dismantling you.

ZASA Drone: "whistling laugh"

Space Cadet flipped the "off" switch on the drone and it came down to the ground, lifeless.

Scientists jaw dropped when he saw Cadet without her suit.

Space Cadet turned around and saw the Scientist with his mouth open.

Space Cadet: Why are you making that face? Sorry about the drone, damn it that was my last space suit as well.

Scientist returned to normal and looked at the powerless drone.

Scientist: I hate that little robot so much.

Space Cadet grabbed the drone and put it in a box and put that box in a safe.

Space Cadet: He should not bother us now. Will you be ok if I am wearing my space themed bra and panties?

Scientist: I'll be fine. That drone is the biggest scumbag i seen.

Space Cadet went over to the couch and sat down taking deep breaths. Scientist examined her body, every little detail of it.

Scientist: I like your space undergarments. No offense.

Space Cadet: Thanks. None taken. I have to see if that little bastard hit the satellite.

Space Cadet got up and looked inside the satellite.

Scientist cannot help, but to look at her ass. His minds dirty side took control again and he stood up and walked at Cadet.

Scientist: Hey... Space Cadet...

Space Cadet was still focusing on the insides of the satellite, she replied back to Scientist.

Space Cadet: Yes Scientist?

Scientist: Want to go on a space adventure with my "rocket ship"?

Space Cadet: Rocket ship?

Scientist: I'm sorry Cadet...

Space Cadet: With what? Scientist you are starting to worry me...

Scientist: This...

**(LEMON WARNING)**

Scientist grabbed Space Cadet and did a light squeeze on one of her butt cheeks and started doing tiny kisses on Space Cadets neck.

Space Cadet: Scientist... What are you... doing?

Scientist: Space Cadet... I love you. I fallen in love with you, ever since you saved me.

Space Cadet wiggled out of the Scientist's grasp and looked at him in confusion.

Space Cadet: ... You... love me?

Scientist: Yes... I love you.

Space Cadet was surprised that the Scientist confessed his love to her. Space Cadet looked at Scientist and then started to unhook her bra.

Space Cadet: Explore me...

Scientist: What do you mean?

Space Cadet removed her bra and pulled down her panties.

Space Cadet: You know what I mean. Get naked Science boy.

Scientist's jaw dropped when he saw Space Cadet naked, her boobs and ass were a good size, despite her height. The Scientist did what the space zombie asked for, and removed all of his clothes.

Scientist: Space Cadet... Do you really want to do this now?

Space Cadet saw his average sized zombie dick and started to suck it with no question. Scientist felt aroused when Cadets mouth wrapped around his normal size penis.

Scientist: Ooh... Space Cadet, enjoy my "meat rocket".

Space Cadet continued sucking and started to finger herself, while trying to not break the connection between her and the Scientist's cock.

Scientist: Space Cadet... I'm about to erupt...

Space Cadet fingered herself faster, sucked harder and was too focused on the dick that she did not hear the Scientist.

Scientist: EEEUUUUGGGHHH

Scientist "blasted" a huge load in Cadet's mouth that she was disoriented and gagged at the unexpected load.

Scientist: Oh no! Space Cadet... did I hurt you?

Space Cadet looked at Scientist and threw him on the bed.

Scientist: Space Cadet?

Space Cadet: "Blast off" inside me... please. Handsome nerd.

Scientist: As you wish, my cute space girlfriend.

Space Cadet hopped on top of Scientist and landed on his cock and started to make it explore her "giant crater".

Space Cadet: Ohhh. The "crater" had first contact.

Scientist: Space refences... cute. Enjoy the "voyage".

Space Cadet picked up the pace and ignored the pain in her groin as she cared about the zombie who confessed his love to her.

Scientist: I'm about to...

Space Cadet: "LIFT OFF"!!!

Scientist nutted inside Space Cadet, however, the tiny space zombie was not done.

Scientist: I lov-

Space Cadet got her "moon" and put it to the Scientist's face.

Space Cadet: Go on! Explore my "moon". Put your "rocket ship" in my little "black hole"!

Scientist: If you want me to...

Scientist grabbed his cock and slowly shoved it inside Space Cadets "moon". Space Cadet moaned as her "black hole" has was being "explored".

Space Cadet: MMM! It hurts... but feels good.

Scientist: Get ready for my thrusters!

Scientist picked up the pace, Space Cadet was enjoying every little slap her "moon rocks" were making and every inch of Scientist's "rocket ship".

Scientist: Space Cadet... I'm about to "blast off" again...

Space Cadet: I'm ready for your "transport".

Scientist came inside of Cadet's little "black hole", pulled out and collapsed next to her.

Space Cadet: ... I love you, Scientist.

Scientist: I love you too, Space Cadet. Thank you for saving me.

Both zombies passed out on the space themed bed.

**(Later)**

Electric Slide and 80s Hero got back from the concert and wondered where Scientist and Space Cadet are.

Electric Slide: Where do you think they went, hunk?

80s Hero: Eh. Probably being nerds somewhere else.

Electric Slide angrily stared at 80s Hero and continued to find her best friend and Scientist.

80s Hero: What? It's the truth.

Electric Slide opened the door to Space Cadet's room and saw the two zombies laying on the same bed together, sleeping.

Electric Slide: Oh... (soft laugh)

Electric Slide closed the door and walked over to 80s Hero.

Electric Slide: Found them. They uh... You know, did it.

80s Hero: Nerd's can get pussy?

Electric Slide zapped 80s Hero and frizzled his hair.

80s Hero: What was that for, babe? You know how hard it is to keep this hair perfect.

Electric Slide: Don't forget that one of the nerds is my friend.

80s Hero: I'm sorry, babe. What do we do now?

Electric Slide smiled and pulled out a bottle of Zine (zombie wine).

80s Hero: Ohh! Zine!!!

Electric Slide got two glasses and poured the Zine in them. She raised her glass as a toast.

Electric Slide: For Cadet finding love!

80s Hero: For our day!

Both the zombies clinked their glasses and continued drinking Zine, until they both got drunk and passed out.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at Pressure Pier, inside a room in the wrecked ship)**

Dr. Real Doctor was conducting a "experiment" on the Nightcap the Scientist knocked out.

Nightcap: AHHHH! Get it out of there NOW!!! You stupid zombie.

Dr. Real Doctor: Now you made it MUCH worse for yourself.

Dr. Real Doctor pushed his cock further deep inside the ninja mushroom's asshole and nutted. Dr. Real Doctor got a tiny tube camera out.

Dr. Real Doctor: I felt you on the inside. Let's see how you look on the inside as well.

Nightcap: NO! NO! PLEASE!

Dr. Real Doctor shoved the tube camera inside the Nightcap's ass and see if there was any samples of the un-zombie infection inside the ninja mushroom's little body.

Nightcap: ERGHH!

Dr. Real Doctor: Dr. Nurse Doctor, what do you see in the monitor for the camera?

There was no answer.

Dr. Real Doctor: Dr. Nurse Doctor, where are you?

(In the area with the cages)

Dr. Nurse Doctor was teasing the patient's with her "loaf's".

Dr. Nurse Doctor: Oh Boys! How do you like my "rolls"?

Patient Foot soldier: Want to touch loafs...

Dr. Real Doctor yelled out angrily for Dr. Nurse Doctor.

Dr. Real Doctor: DR. NURSE DOCTOR! GET YOUR UNDEAD ASS IN THE RESEARCH AND EXAMINATION ROOM AND STOP TEASING THE PATIENT'S.

Dr. Nurse Doctor: Damn. I'll see you boys later... (blows kiss)

Dr. Nurse Doctor left and the patient was thinking with bread and dirty thoughts.

Patient Foot Soldier: I wanna lick that lady's croissant...

* * *

**THE**** END OF THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

_This has to be my **LONGEST **fic chapter ever. Nothing more to be said. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Follow me @SageDk97 on Twitter. THANK YOU!!!_


End file.
